Desafios
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Lee confunde Suna... Fanfic Traduzida


**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto não é meu! Não me culpem pelos atrasos, eu juro que não me pertence! D:

* * *

**Desafios**

Suna não sabia exatamente o que fazer quando Konoha enviou uma escolta à vila para uma reunião diplomática e mostra de boa-fé. Não que Konoha não estivesse sendo séria sobre manter a paz ou que a escolta tivesse ninjas ruins; era o fato de Rock Lee estar no time.

Em uma vila de pessoas caladas e estóicas maquinas de matar, Lee não se encaixava. Ele falava alto. Ele brilhava. Ele se recusava a usar cores decentes e sensíveis. Ele chorava barulhentas lágrimas másculas sobre coisas estranhas. Ele treinava durante a parte mais quente do dia. Ele usava _macacão_ e _polainas_ no _deserto_.

Quando ele veio à vila com Kurenai, TenTen, Neji e Chouji, todos se curvaram e murmuraram um respeitoso "Kazekage-sama" quando encontraram Gaara. Lee, no entanto, fez a vila inteira se arrepiar. Ignorando o medo e o respeito que deveriam ser mostrados a alguém como Gaara, ele abrira um brilhante sorriso enquanto mostrava seu polegar. Ele alegremente anunciara que Gaara havia crescido com Juventude e Força desde a última vez que se viram e chamou Gaara de seu "Rival". Então deu um grande abraço-esmagador-de-ossos em Gaara.

Convencidos de que teriam outra guerra porque um jounin_ cabeça de vento _que usava muito verde e laranja foi _pulverisado_ nos degraus do Palácio do Kazekage por _abraçar __GAARA DO DESERTO_, os ANBU da Areia já se mobilizavam para afastar os outros ninjas de Konoha do caminho a fim de minimizar os danos quando Gaara simplesmente disse "Lee. Está me esmagando."

Não havia sangue, nenhuma raiva maluca, nenhuma mostra absurda de carnificina; só um simples "está me esmagando". Todos os ninjas de Suna capazes de ouvir àquela distância pararam e encararam.

Lee – aparentemente não notando quão próximo de ser _dilacerado_ esteve – desculpou-se exageradamente e anunciou que por ter causado desconforto ao Kazekage-sama, ele correria-

Os ninjas de Suna não conseguiram acreditar quando Gaara interrompeu Lee. "Não me chame de 'Kazekage-sama' novamente", ele disse simplesmente.

A líder dos Interrogatórios ordenou que toda comida consumida por Gaara fosse totalmente analisada por qualquer coisa capaz de alterar os modos ou pensamentos dele. Ela também fez com que os terapeutas residentes o observassem o resto da tarde para ver se ele estava enlouquecendo e se ele tentaria destruir a vila nos próximos minutos.

No outro dia, a vila do deserto quase teve um ataque do coração quando, durante o café da manhã (depois de ter corrido cem voltas por Suna como um leve aquecimento), Lee simplesmente perguntou a Gaara se ele queria treinar aquela manhã. Não ajudou em nada quando Lee declarou que se ele não conseguisse atingir Gaara primeiro, ele faria quinhentas flexões em um barranco.

Um ancião realmente teve um ataque cardíaco quando Gaara concordou.

Suna tinha seus mais fortes e leais ninjas estrategicamente posicionados em volta do campo para, primeiro, tirar aquele estúpido, imbecil, _descerebrado_ ninja de Konoha dali e, segundo, para conter Gaara. Numerosos membros do conselho começaram a escrever oito diferentes cartas oficiais e diplomáticas de desculpas assim como depoimentos formados. Quando a sujeira atingir o ventilador – _droga!_ – eles estariam prontos para fazer todo possível para evitar um completo e total fracasso diplomático.

Ninguém acreditou quando Lee não só acertou o primeiro golpe, como saiu ileso dele. Murmúrios e olhares assustados foram direcionados ao ninja da Folha quando ele deixou o campo – seguido por Gaara parecendo tão não-assassino como Gaara poderia parecer.

Experts foram trazidos para ver se não havia nenhum jutsu envolvido.

Kankuro, Temari e Baki estavam acostumados com os hábitos de Gaara então se podia ter certeza de que o Gaara andando atrás do jounin doido e anormal era mesmo seu Kazekage.

Não que os dois irmãos mais velhos fossem de grande ajuda. Kankuro tinha dado de ombros e feito inúmeros comentários sobre como o "sobrancelhudo" achava que era seu dever pessoal desafiar a tudo, vivo ou morto. Temari os ameaçara com uma dolorosa mutilação de seus corpos se eles interferissem na 'amizade' de Gaara e Rock Lee.

A idéia de Gaara ter uma 'amizade' com alguém — muito menos alguém tão irritante e barulhento como Rock Lee — era fisicamente dolorosa para o conselho. Mais experts foram trazidos pra ver se Lee poderia estar usando uma daquelas drogas baseadas em cheiro para influenciar o Kazekage.

Lee, enquanto isso, insistia que Gaara tinha que provar seu curry.

O conselho quase arrancou os cabelos (aqueles que tinham, pelo menos) quando Gaara não só provou, como insistiu que Lee mostrasse a ele como fazer.

Depois da terceira aula de culinária e o vigésimo oitavo treino, Suna foi forçada a encarar a possibilidade de que, talvez — só talvez — Rock Lee possuía algo contra o qual nenhum outro ninja poderia competir e talvez o homem não fosse uma coisa tão ruim para sua vila, mesmo que ele realmente usasse polainas o tempo todo.

**x.X.x**

**FIM**

* * *

Olá Pessoal! o/

_**Essa fanfic é uma tradução de 'Challenges', escrita por Durgas Dragon e postada neste endereço: **_

_www . fanfiction . net / s / 4052414 / 1 / Challenges** (tirem os espaços ;D)**_

**_Espero que gostem! :D_**

_**Beijos!**_

_**K-chan LP**_


End file.
